vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Habaki Sakagami
Summary Habaki Sakagami is the main protagonist alongside Rindou in the visual novel Kajiri Kamui Kagura. He and 7 other people (Rindou, Keishirou, Sakuya, Mibu, Shiori, Ryuusui and Madara) are sent on an expedition to drive the demons from the east. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A, Varies, potentially up to High 1-A with Misogiharae |''' High 1-A''' |''' High 1-A''' Name: Sakagami Habaki, Izanagi Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: Presumably early 20s Classification: Human/Tumor's Sensory, Rindou's Representative, Member of the Eastern Expedition | Gudou God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9), Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Attack Reflection (He can reflect distortions and attacks back at others with twice the original power), Reactive Power Level (Capable of reflecting his opponents statistics to keep up with them), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping (Distortion on Habaki's and Keishirou's grade are capable of ignoring the laws of the world), Barrier Generation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Resurrection (His Distortion allows him to resurrect back), Causality Manipulation (His attack reflection from his distortion is a causal response of Habaki's death, making the attack unavoidable), Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Spatial (Should be no different from Shiori Kujou who fought against Tenma Morei who's flames can destroy space), Conceptual attacks, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Habaki could still act inside), Power Nullification (Could force the activation of his power even after Tenma Sukuna used his Taikyoku), Existence Erasure (Kept on existing even after being impaled by Tenma Ootake who used his erasure ability) | All his previous abilities with the addition of Immortality (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Gravity Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Probability Manipulation, Nigh Omnipresence (Omnipresence in his own territory), Nigh Omniscience, Nonexistence Manipulation, Creation, Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Knocked out Shiori with a bear hug and defeated Soujirou with a single elbow to the gut. Fought against Keishirou and, in the beginning of the game, is considered the strongest of the Distortion users in terms of physical strength. Can trade blows with the Tenmas, who can bust mountain ranges without their Taikyoku), Varies, potentially up to High Outerverse level with Misogiharae (With Misogiharae, Habaki is capable of reflecting his opponent's statistics, he was even able to reflect Tenma Yato's statistics to be able to keep up with and fight him). Can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul. | High Outerverse level (As a Gudou God, Habaki exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Alongside Rindou and Yakou, Habaki is one of the strongest Gudou Gods, with a Taikyoku value of 65). | High Outerverse level (After being boosted by Hajun and the Tumor, Habaki gained an immense power boost, allowing him to keep up and fight evenly against Tenma Yato. His power is forever increasing, eventually gaining enough strength to destroy Yato in a single hit) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Soujirou, Shiori, and Keishirou), Varies, up to Irrelevant with Misogiharae (With Misogiharae, Habaki is capable of reflecting his opponent's statistics, with it Habaki was even able to keep up with Tenma Yato) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his territory Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown, Varies, potentially up to Irrelevant with Misogiharae | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class, Varies, potentially up to High Outerversal level with Misogiharae | High Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Can take hits from Shiori, Soujirou, and Keishirou. Survived hits from the Tenmas, who can bust mountain ranges without their Taikyoku), Varies, potentially up to High Outerverse level with Misogiharae. Regeneration and Distortion makes him very difficult to kill | High Outerverse level (Comparable to Rindou Koga and Yakou Madara) | High Outerverse level (Took many hits from Tenma Yato throughout their fight) Stamina: Extremely High (Can keep on fighting despite the heavy burden his distortion gives him, such as shown in his fight against Tenma Yato where he could keep fight on through pure will despite the repeated deaths he suffered from. After being impaled by Tenma Ootake, he recovered back quickly to fight again) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with his giant red sword, Varies when using different weapon forms | High Outerversal | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: His shapeshifting weapon. Intelligence: His experience in battle allowed him to predict Nakanoin Reizen attacks, calculating exactly where Reizen would strike next. Has no problem with using cheap tactics to win, such as using sand to blind his enemies' vision. He's also perceptive about what's happening, noticing abnormalities such as the time he was trapped in Yakou's mental world, where the weather was different than it is normally. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: His Distortion can potentially make him go insane (albeit this is mitigated by his abnormal mental and physical strength). To activate his ability, he must be first struck | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: SoH.png|Sword Form SoH2.png|Whip Form SoH3.png|Scissors Form SoH4.png|Scythe Form SoH5.png|Cannon Form *'Sakagamis Heirloom': Sword passed on to Habaki by his mother. It's a sword capable of shapeshifting into different forms all according to the user's wishes. From a whip sword containing 20 segments to help in his offensive and defensive moves, to giant scissors to trap his enemies, to a scythe and finally, a cannon which uses his emotions as an ammunition, shooting blasts of ki. *'Misogiharae - Yomotsugaeri (桃花黄泉返り):' Habaki's Distortion, which originates from the Tumor's dual desires: "I don't want to die." and "I want to live." This ability allows Habaki to take his opponent's Distortion, attacks, or an ability and use it to resurrect himself after he's "killed" (This ability could even let him regenerate from Tenma Yato's attack). During the resurrection process, the absorbed Distortion or ability is amplified many times over, being compared to reviving 1,500 times for every 1,000 deaths as described in the Shinto creation myth. This excess energy is directed at its original owner or the target Habaki desires. This "reflected" attack is inescapable because it twists causality so that the effect is the "causal response of his own death". Habaki is also able to fuse multiple Distortions or abilities at once, creating a single attack holding many special properties to be directed at the target of his choosing. For instance, during his battle against Tenma Akuro, he fused the power emitted from Tenma Morei's lightning with Shiori's and Soujirou's Distortions into a single attack. He does not need to be struck by these attacks at the same time for his Distortion to fuse them together because he experiences his death in a state similar to stopped time. In addition, Habaki isn't limited to Distortions. He's also able to reflect the statistics of his opponent to keep up with them, such as reflecting the "speed" of Tenma Yato to fight back. This ability can even stop the effect of Keishirou Kyougetsu's Magatsuki on his sister. This ability suffers from two weaknesses. Due to the reactive nature of this Distortion, he must be struck and attacked for the Distortion to activate. Secondly, he still dies each time he's revived, placing a great physical and mental toll on him as he returns from the land of the dead, but this is mitigated by his incredible physical and mental fortitude. * Amaterasu Suwasumeragi Omikami: The combined Taikyoku of Habaki and Rindou, illuminating the world as Izanagi and Izanami once did. It imposes the Law, "I won't give birth to outsiders", creating a world of coexistence and unification to provide all souls with the means to reach a bright future. It combines all of the previous Thrones ruled over the course of creation aside from Hajun's, as it was extinguished by Habaki. Instead of interfering with human souls, it allows the souls of the departed to choose their preferred afterlife based on how they lived. Those who lived without seeing a satisfying conclusion will be able to choose the afterlife ruled by the Law of Eigou Kaiki, allowing them to redo their lives until they reach the end they desire. Those who lived doing good deeds choose the afterlife ruled by Tendou Hisouten. Those who lived by committing evil acts will be able to choose the afterlife ruled by Daten Naraku. Those whose lives are finished without reward are reincarnated into the afterlife of Rinne-Tensei. Those whose souls are unable to find a suitable afterlife can request to have their souls extinguished by the authority of Yakou Madara. * Shokou Mandala - Yaoyorozu: The manifestation of the Tumor’s Law, which heals all creation. Complete opposite of Tengu Dou. When used by Habaki, it takes the form of the Sword of Dawn, releasing light that symbolizes life, different from Hajun's light that erases life. This is what allowed him to override Tengu Dou degradation from the universe. Key: Base | Gudou God | Boosted by the Tumor and Hajun Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Reinhard Heydrich (Dies Irae) Reinhard's profile (Speed was equalized and Base Habaki vs 4-A Reinhard) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Variable Tier Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings